Michael's Adventure
by andi-san
Summary: Our main character Michael Chang downloads Doki Doki only to find himself stuck in his own computer. Now it is up to him to finish the game and find a way out. Will he find a way out? Will he find love on the way? Read to find out!
1. The Download

_Monika trapped me in the club, with discolored_ _skies at the windows. Shades of orange and grey flashed outside the windows._

 _My heart can't stop racing with fear. Am I going to die? Is this it? Am I stuck with some bitch who messed with my computer and her own club members for the rest of my life?_

 _She keeps asking me things that I don't want to answer._

 _I wish I hadn't downloaded this game. I wish that she could just get out of my goddamed head. She killed just to get to me._

 _Why?_

 _Why couldn't she just ask me out like a normal girl?_

 _Why like this?_

 _Commands for deleting were right in front of me, showing how she deleted everyone. She deleted everyone, all my new friends, just to get to me. Why me? I wanted to leave, but I feel glued here in my seat. I have to get out of here._

xxxx_xxxxx_xxxxx_xxxx_xxxxxxxx_xxxxxx

 _You probably wonder how I got into this bullshit. Well, I'll tell you. But from the very beginning._

The story of my life. My name is Michael and (don't judge) I love anime and manga. I was watching a couple of Let's Play videos and was looking for something to download and kill time with.

Everything was normal and I just so happened to come across a game called

 ** _Doki Doki Literature Club_** _by Team Salvato_

It looked like a normal visual novel. I decided to look at the game's description and it's a letter from a character in the game named _Monika._ Then I saw the clasification of the game.

 _Psycological Horror._ Strange, seems misclassified by a long shot.

The next bit of text caught my eye.

 ** _This game is not suitable for children or for_** _**those who are easily disturbed**._

Those who are easily disturbed? I'm literally 16 for crying out loud. What's the worst that could happen?

Clearly, I was wrong. As soon as I downloaded the game, something was up with my senses. It was like it was getting out of my system. I barely realized what was going on.

My own computer is sucking me in like a portal of some kind. I try to hold back as much as possible, grasping with all my strength. Then a flash blinded my eyes, I let go, and I knew no more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxx_

I woke up looking like some cosplayer of Light. I happened to be in the corner of a street of some kind. Dialouge appears and gives me an accurate description of someone. Then someone pops up in front of me.

 _A girl. A really cute girl._ The girl's name appeared as Sayori. She had short salamander-colored hair and bright blue eyes.

She was talking to me about going a literature club of some kind. I couldn't help but stare.

I felt my heart stop then start faster. She was really cute. Then the scene changed. The background changes faster than I could blink.

One minute I was with Sayori on the street, the next I ended up in a class. _Is this the way the game works?_

I turn to see Sayori again, only this time she was telling me something about the club.

The Literature Club. Sounds nice. I agreed with Sayori and decided to join in.

The scene changed and I find myself in a different hallway that I didn't recognize.

I turn the doorknob to find...

 **Wait for part 2**


	2. The Encounter (09-01 14:35:07)

I turn the doorknob to find three other girls with the same uniform. _Was I dreaming?_ I pinch myself to confirm. Nope, not dreaming.

The first girl that caught my eye had short, straight pink hair with red ribbons holding parts of it.

She was fun-sized (let me put it that way) and adorable. She had that stubborn trait the minute I saw her eyes.

They were the brightest shade of pink ever portrayed.

The second girl was sending an aura of happiness because I immediately felt it as soon as I saw her.

She has a very long ponytail that went all the way down to her waist. She seemed like an athelete from my knowledge of being in Athletics.

She had salmon-colored hair with a blend of orange. The girl also had bright green eyes, full of happiness. I assumed that either she was vice president or the actual president.

The last girl was not what I expected. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

She had purple hair that went down to her waist. The hair matched the royal purple glow in her eyes. It was like her favorite color had always been purple. She even had a pin holding a piece her hair back, revealing a beautiful girl's face. She seemed more of an introvert than a social butterfly. She noticed me and looked away, painting a beautiful landscape of pink across her face.

I wanted to know who that was.

Sayori threw me off my train of thought and introduced the girls to me, one by one.

"The girl in ribbons is Natsuki. She bakes for the club and is a little stubborn, but get to know her and she's a real sweetheart!"

I look at Natsuki and introduce myself. She reluctantly sighs and introduces herself too. Those seconds were very awkward (I really meant it).

"This is Monika. She's the club president. Anything you need, you can talk to her!"

We both said hi and smiled politely. _So, Monika is class president. Interesting._

"The girl in purple is Yuri. She is a year older and a little shy. Get to know her, and she's a cutie!" I turn to see the beautiful girl in purple.

There are two things I'm positively sure of:

1\. I'm falling for Yuri.

2\. This is going to be a mess.

 **Stay tuned for Part 3!!!**


End file.
